


Costume Malfunction

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Frottage, Halloween, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and Joey are going to a costume party but the two will never make it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Costume Malfunction

Yugi and Joey are going to a costume party but the two will never make it there.

-x-

It was Halloween and Joey and Yugi were gonna go to a Halloween party together. Joey was already clad in his costume. He was dressed like a barbarian (an exact replica to the one he wore in the virtual world) carrying a club. Most of his pecs were exposed as were his abs, his strong arms and legs were all on display. “Come on Yug are you gonna show me this costume or what?”

“I will just promise you will keep an open mind.” Joey’s ear twitched.

“Yugi what kind of costume did you get?”

“Well last year people just laughed at me when I tried to be scary so this year I thought I’d try…sexy.” Joey gulped and he felt his heart rate quicken. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Yugi let me see you.” He heard some shuffling and the door opened. Yugi stepped out and Joey felt his heart skip a beat.

The boy was clad in a dark pink sexy kitty costume, cute cat ears on top of his head, he was wearing cat gloves with light pink pads on the paws. Next was a tight tube top that Joey could see the boy’s nips through the garment, it showed off his toned chest and his abs well. Next was the shorts, those incredibly tight second skin shorts.

Joey licked his lips as the boy’s cock was making a nice bulge and his ass was really standing out which meant one thing no underwear. Joey took notice of the tail in the back, it wasn’t just at his spine which means he had a cat tail dildo stuffed up his ass. The blonde blushed so hard even his ears were red.

“Umm Joey are you not wearing underwear?”

“Huh how did you know?” he followed the boy’s gaze and his loin cloth was tenting up. “Shit!” he tried to cover himself. It was too late with his clothe tented up his balls were completely exposed.

“Hehe, your costume is also very sexy.” Yugi kneeled and nuzzled the man’s balls. “Such a rich musky scent delicious.” he ran his tongue along the seam of his balls.

“Forget it!” He ripped off his costume and let his hard nine inch dick swing free. “The party would be boring anyway!” Yugi smiled and moved up to lick his penis, running his tongue along the base to the tip.

“You know Joey I picked this costume for a reason, wanna feel why?” Yugi pressed a button in his gloves and the pads began to vibrate. He brought his hands to Joey’s cock and held it the vibrating pads pressed into his hard flesh and Joy moaned.

“Ohh Yug that’s hot.” The boy ran his hands and the vibrating pads up and down his cock on both sides. He kept them symmetrical so the vibrations would be balanced. Up and down up and down, the vibrations coursed through his whole manhood.

“Just wait!” Yugi leaned forward and began licking the tip, collecting Joey’s pre on his tongue and making the blonde shudder. He licked and licked while running his “paws” along his cock.

Joey’s hands find themselves in Yugi’s hair he accidently brushes the right fake kitty ear. Yugi suddenly spasmed and moaned. The blonde faintly heard the sound of vibrations, and Yugi’s legs twitching was clear evidence. “Yug what?”

“Right ear controls the vibe, the left controls the tail cool huh?” he licks the boy’s dick cutely.

“Very!” he rubs the right ear harder and the boy moans. The vibe was buzzing right against Yugi’s prostate. His hand brushed the left ear and the tail began to wiggle. It was too cute! Joey’s cock began to ooze and Yugi was quick to lap at his piss slit taking every drop of cum that dripped out.

“Fuck Yugi I’m gonna cum.” The boy responded by wrapping his lips around the head and began sucking on him. Joey lost it, his hips bucked and he came blowing his load into Yugi’s mouth. The boy held his semen in his mouth savoring the taste before he swallowed it all in one big gulp.

Yugi shifted lowering the front of his shorts enough to free his cock and balls. His cock was twitching angrily and drenched in pre. He tackled Joey onto the bed and shifted so their crotches were touching. Joey’s hole twitched, he knew why Yugi would buy such a device, and he was right.

The smaller male shifted the tail and brought it to Joey’s ass, the furry appendage pushed in and Joey moaned. It felt so strange, but not bad. The fur rubbed along his insides and he could feel the vibrations from the toy inside Yugi. “Ohh Yugi!”

“Joey!” he pushed the tail in as far as it would go and began to play. He rolled his hips so his balls and cock rubbed against Joey’s. Yugi was only an inch smaller than him, it made for one hot frotting session. Each thrust had their balls clapping together sending intense waves of pleasure between them. The friction between their cocks was hot, and Yugi’s pre made an extra lube.

“Oh Yugi ohh this is so hot!” he threw his head back, loving the motions.

“Just wait!” he brought the paws down to his nipples. Oh yeah he went there. The vibrations buzzed against his chest, mostly on his nips but the pads were big. Yugi used this as leverage to move to hump against his boyfriend. “My ears Joe play with my ears!”

He reached up to the kitty ears and played with them. Both males moaned loudly. The tail started to wiggle in his ass and the vibrations increased. The two frotted what seemed like hours, their bodies began to glisten with sweat and Joey was hard and ready to burst. Yugi was holding out as long as he could.

“Fuck Yugi cum shoot your load all over me.” Joey couldn’t take it anymore, he was so close and he wanted Yugi to cum to. He still came first, he was sensitive from the previous orgasm and he had more stimulus on him.

Be it the vibrating pads on his chest and nipples, his boyfriend humping against his cock, their balls meshing together, or that tail in his ass that was flicking his prostate. “Cumming!” Joey shot first, blowing his load all over his abs and chest.

“Me to!” Yugi fired a few seconds later. His cock twitched as he unloaded his cum. The first shot hit Joey on the face as did the second, the rest splattered his chest and abs and the rest spilled over his penis and soaked their crotches. All that sugar had given them some hardcore releases. Yugi collapsed against him landing on the cocktail of cum.

He kissed his boyfriend’s cum covered face tasting himself on his lips. ‘Trick or treat to me!’ He wrapped his arms around Yugi.

They made out for a bit and Yugi noticed the tail wasn’t working. It may have been the frotting or Joey’s clenching ass but the tail had broken off. “Aww now I can’t return the costume.”

“Fuck that you are keeping it.”

“Hehe guess we missed the party.” He looked at the clock and cuddled up to Joey.

“Forget it next year let’s just stay in to. We can party better with just us.”

“I like that.” The two fell into blissful slumber.

Best Halloween Ever Least till next year ;)


End file.
